


Day 18 -- Sky

by Flamebird38



Series: 31 Days of Apex [16]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebird38/pseuds/Flamebird38
Summary: After returning from Gridiron, Bangalore needs a place to go and gather her thoughts.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811551
Kudos: 7





	Day 18 -- Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Day 12 -- Ruins. So go check that one out if you haven't already :)

It wasn’t every day that the Syndicate gave us time off. They always gave us such rigorous schedules that when they did decide to let us have a rest, we never know what to do with ourselves. A few of the more outgoing Legends tend to hang out with each other. But most of us usually take the time to relax at home. Very rarely will someone go out of their way to make up some sort of activity for all of us Legends to participate in. Even then, very few end up participating.

So, when Bloodhound of all people contacted me about an “outdoorsy adventure” they were planning to take everyone on for our ten off days, I was surprised at the number of Legends that wanted to go. They tell me that they had plans to go back to the wilderness in Talos, originally to do some hunting. But they realized that after everything we as a whole have been through, maybe it would be nice for everyone to have the opportunity to get away from the hustle and bustle of daily life.

Surprisingly, agreeing to go wasn’t the hard part. Just getting back from my hiatus I took so I could go back to Gridiron, I needed something to get my mind off things. With everyone but Revenant, Caustic, and Crypto coming on this journey, I knew maybe relaxation wasn’t what I’ll get but maybe I could find a quiet spot to think. 

When we arrive at Talos, Bloodhound leads us on a several mile hike so we weren’t in a Clan’s territory. The fall air was nice in this part of the planet. There were no overwhelming freezing points or lava pools. Instead, this area is free of the normal pollutants we were used to. The air is crisp and inviting, and the birds sing around us as they fly through the trees. Of course, it would be more enjoyable if some of the group could actually get their acts together. 

Octane loudly announces that we’re not walking fast enough and attempts to stim ahead. Unfortunately, he’s not used to the rugged terrain and he runs face-first into one of the many giant trees. Lifeline is instantly up his ass, making sure he didn’t break anything. To be honest, I’ve never met someone better at rebounding than Octane, but Che is always right there with a bandaid for him.

Next thing I know, Mirage is complaining that his feet hurt. Most of us roll our eyes at his whining. He was so used to getting from ring to ring during matches, but he couldn’t handle a simple hike? Pathfinder, despite Witt’s many protests, decides to wrap his grapple around his waist so he could drag him the rest of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Gibraltar pick up Wattson and put her on his shoulders so she could reach a flower that was a particularly high branch. Even though she was able to pick it fairly quickly, he let her stay where she was. 

Wraith, Loba, and I were trailing behind, keeping an eye out for potential attackers. The air between us is thick but not as suffocating as it normally is. Still, it must be too much for Loba because she decides to quicken her pace to catch up with Bloodhound. Wraith and I don’t say a word to each other. We haven’t spoken since we got back from Gridiron. I don’t know what she found out, but I know it’s not my place to ask. I'm about to speak to her when we end up entering a large clearing. 

“I guess this is our stop,” she calmly says, a small smile forming at the end of her lips. I crinkle my brow in confusion. That was certainly a new one.

With the sun starting to set, Bloodhound announces to all of us that this is the spot where we were going to set up for the next several nights. It was a relatively flat clearing, free of large rocks and trees. In the middle was a black patch where a fire used to be with logs situated around it. Clearly, Bloodhound came here quite often. 

Setting up camp is relatively easy. Everyone claimed their space and quickly went to work making it theirs. It was almost like the dropship threw up on the ground. Bloodhound, who opted to just sleep on the ground instead of in a tent like everyone else, starts to build a fire. The sun was going down quickly, and they know the how important a fire is on a place like Talos.

Of course, being around people wasn’t my intention for this trip. When the sun finally sets and we’re engulfed in darkness, I make my way into the woods toward the nearby lake. The moon and stars cast everything in a magical glow that instantly calms my nerves. I find a tree near the shore that had fallen long ago. It was the perfect spot to sit, relax, think, and stargaze. When I take a seat, time just seems to slip away from me. I study the stars intently, trying to pick out every constellation my parents showed me as a child.

“You are brave for vandering off,” I hear behind me. Bloodhound’s voice flows in perfect sync with the nightly winds. They come and sit next to me, not bothering to ask for an invitation.

“Yeah, I just needed some time to myself for a bit,” I chuckle. While my mind tells me I should feel violated by their sudden presence, my heart is almost happy that they’re here next to me. 

“I can imagine,” they whisper. “I vill not ask the details, but your expedition seemed to be extremely taxing.” They take a long pause, looking up at the sky with me. “You carry it in your shoulders.”

I only nod at their observation. There was so much that happened on Gridiron, I don’t even know how to process most of it yet. I saw my home city destroyed, my house in shambles, and I found what was very well my mother’s last trace on the planet. Yet, somehow, I didn’t make my quest for searching for them any easier.

“BH, did you grow up studying these constellations as a child?” My question is sudden, curious.

“I did.” They turn to look at me quickly, then back up. “As hunters, ve must use them to navigate.” They don’t go into any more detail but I don’t need it. Both of us had the ability to create and live in comfortable silence. 

“Even though it’s seemingly forever away, I could see some of the stars of Gridiron.” I pause for a moment, taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. “That bright star? I’m not sure what name you have for it, but we call it Aistrep. You can see it from every planet on the Frontier. My mother always said that no matter where the IMC brought us, she’d be looking at that specific star, and if we looked at it too we would always be together.”

Bloodhound lets out a hum of acknowledgment. I see their head tilt slightly, looking directly at Aistrep. They don’t say anything, but like always their silence is comforting, it’s understanding. I don’t know if my family is still out there, but I like to imagine if they were, they’d be doing just this.

* * *

“You’ve been out here awhile… Don’t you think it’s time to come in?” A younger man comes walking down the long slope of the yard. He approaches an older woman who is sitting in a chair by the small river that ran through the back. The man had been standing on the porch watching her for hours. She sat there every night, no matter what the weather, looking up at the stars. 

When he reaches her, he places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She places her hand on his, finally turning to him. “Would you like to sit down for a moment, Zeke?” Her words came out light and loving like they always have.

“Maybe not tonight, Mama,” he says to her. “It’s getting late… even for you.”

“I know,” she answers, “but tonight is different.”

Zeke crouches down beside her. Ever since the battle, Mama had sat out here every night gazing up at Aistrep. Even though they had escaped to a new planet and had created a new home for themselves, she never gave up on the hope that her youngest and her oldest were out there somewhere. 

“Different? That might be the cold getting to you.” Zeke chuckles, standing up. He gently grabs his mother’s arm, trying to get her to stand as well.

“No, I’m not leaving her here alone.” Her words are matter-of-fact and stop Zeke in his tracks. He lets go of her arm, letting his eyes fall on the dog tags in her hands. Usually, she held two pair, but this time one was hung around the arm of the chair while she clutched the other. 

Zeke chuckled to himself. His stubborn ass sister never threw away her dog tags. She had gotten new ones when she got the Sergeant First Class promotion, but that didn’t matter. Of course, Zeke knows she learned that from Jackson because he would do the same damn thing. At the time, it seemed like a needless keepsake. But now he takes comfort in knowing his mother has something physical to remember them by.

“She’s watching tonight, Zeke. I can feel her.” Mama closes her eyes, basking in the starry sky. Zeke wasn’t sure if his mother was truly feeling Anita out there or if her old age was getting to her. Either way, the thought of her being alive, gazing at Aistrep at the same time, brought him an immense comfort he hasn’t felt in a very long time. 

Zeke decides to sit down next to his mother and gaze for the first time in years. She smiles at him, grateful that she’d be in the company of at least two of her children tonight. “May we meet gazing at the stars… I love you my little firecracker.”


End file.
